Together
by Emmaxolotl
Summary: Lucius et Severus approchent de la fin de leur septième année. Eux qui ont toujours vécus ensembles, ils vont être séparés. A moins que... OS, lemon yaoi Lucius/Severus.


Petit OS sur Severus et Lucius, demandé par une pote. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que leur relation avait évoluer vers quelque chose d'étrange. Severus et Lucius étaient - au début - les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils se connaissaient déjà avant Poudlard, leurs pères étant collègues dans les hautes sphères du ministères. Après leur première rentrée ils avaient eu le plaisir d'être dans le même dortoir de la maison. Ils ne se quittaient pas. Quand Severus passait des heures à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus sur les potions, Lucius le suivait et essayait de s'intéresser à cette art si étrange à ses yeux. Quand Lucius allait à son entraînement de quidditch, Severus grimpait sur les gradins, qu'il vente, pleuve, ou quand le soleil brillait tellement que les cheveux porcelaines de son ami semblaient fait d'or.

Les années passèrent, le temps fit son oeuvre. Leur corps comme leurs esprits évoluèrent. Après sept ans de vie commune ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Chacun devinait les pensées de l'autre, plus besoins de parole. Mais avec les rayons de l'été l'inquiétude gagnait les coeurs. Et si on ne pouvait pas se voir pendant les vacances ? Et si nos études nous éloignaient de trop ? Et si nous prenions deux voies totalement différentes ? Et si c'était notre dernier au revoir ? Notre dernière chance ?

Les questions tournaient dans les esprits. C'était _leur_ dernière chance. C'était _le_ moment. Si rien n'était fait maintenant, rien ne serait fait plus tard.

Severus et Lucius faisaient leur valises, face à face, sans pour autant se lancer le moindre regard. Pour la première fois ils doutaient de l'objet des pensées de l'autre. Voulaient-ils tout deux la même chose ou bien était-ce leur propre volonté qui soufflait de telles pensées au creux de leur oreille ? Après de longues minutes à agir comme si tout allait bien, Lucius décida de mettre fin au silence. Il fallut du temps à Severus pour se rendre compte que son ami avait cessé son rangement et le fixait avec intensité. Il releva les yeux et croisa les iris d'acier, si froides et pourtant si brûlante. Lucius s'avança vers le lit de son ami, se mit à genoux, se rapprocha de Severus, et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et opta finalement pour lui rendre son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, chacun profitant le plus possible, voulant graver ce moment dans leur mémoire.

Lucius se décolla quelque peu, pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans les onyx de l'homme qui l'obsédait et jouait avec ses nerfs depuis bien trop longtemps. Il chercha une réponse, un signe dans ses prunelles qu'il connaissait par coeur. Severus savait ce qu'attendait le bond, il savait qu'il ne ferait rien tant qu'il n'aura pas reçu le feu vert. Il se mordit la lèvre. En voyant ce petit geste anodin, Lucius perdit tout contrôle. Il fondit sur son ami… Non. Il ne voulait plus qu'il soit un _ami_. Il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Il voulait _tout_. Tout de ce corps qu'il ne s'autorisait qu'à observer depuis toutes ses années.

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Il avait trop attendu. Et maintenant que les lèvres de Lucius étaient sienne, il en voulait plus. Il fit glisser sa valise sur le sol et poussa Lucius à s'allonger entièrement sur le lit. Severus fondit sur lui comme si il risquait de le perdre à chaque instants. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ce corps si parfait. Il souleva rapidement ce haut si gênant pour son exploration et frissonna de plaisir en entendant les soupirs saccadés de l'homme sous lui.

Lucius était débordé par toutes ces sensations. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais rien fait par ailleurs, mais les caresses de Severus dépassaient tout ce qu'il avait connu. Bien vite il voulu reprendre le contrôle de la situation - il était le digne descendant des Malfoy après tout. Il roula sur le côté, et Severus rit alors qu'il se retrouvait désormais dominé par l'être qu'il n'avait cessé d'admirer. Lucius n'avait jamais entendu une mélodie plus douce et luxurieuse. Il se hâta d'arracher le haut de l'uniforme de son Sévy pour couvrir de baiser son torse. Le brun se cambra quand il effleura son téton gauche, et cette observation lui plu _énormément_. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était de plus en plus étroit dans son pantalon, et quand il laissa dériver sa main sur le corps de Severus, il sut que lui aussi. Il remonta pour s'emparer des lèvres rougit de son amant - le mot ami n'étant plus approprié - et frotta langoureusement et avec une lenteur calculée son bassin à celui de Sévy. Au premier contact les deux laissèrent échapper un gémissant de contentement, étouffé par leurs baisers de plus en plus intenses. Lucius se concentrait pour maintenir son rythme lent, mais il était difficile de lutter avec un Severus vibrant sous lui. Ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus de languir, roula pour repasser sur le dessus. Lucius voulut protester mais le contact appuyé de leur deux bassins transforma ses paroles en un gémissement proche du râle. Severus le contempla un moment, torse nu, étaler sur son lit, les cheveux en désordre. Il était totalement à sa merci.

Il se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser _son_ Lucius, puis il dériva vers sa mâchoire, son oreille, son cou, sa clavicule… Il arriva au nombril dans lequel il passa une langue avide qui fit se cambrer le bond dans râle de plaisir.

Finit de jouer.

Severus continua sa route jusqu'en bas, où une bosse trahissait le désir de Lucius. Il passa un doigt sur cette longue ligne, se tendant encore plus en sentant à quelle point elle était dure. Il remonta pour embrasser Lucius, et sourit à l'idée qu'il était en train de dominer un Malfoy, et que celui-ci se laissait faire sans résistance. Ainsi il garda une main sur l'excitation de Lucius, la caressant à travers le tissu, et il se régala du spectacle de luxure qui s'offrait sous lui. Il revint quelque peu à la réalité en entendant les gémissement toujours plus forts de du Malfoy. Il décida alors de continuer sa douce torture en jouant avec ses tétons de sa main libre.

Lucius n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait plus que Sévy. Partout. Et il décolla encore plus quand il sentit que la pression sur son bas ventre se desserrait. Un souffle chaud sur son érection lui arracha un énième râle.

Mais... S'il sentait un souffle…

Tout son corps hurla quand il sentit la langue de son Sévy parcourir toute sa longueur, et rien que ça, s'était trop. Mais il se forçat à tenir, ne voulant pour rien au monde interrompre ce moment si idyllique. Severus Rogue était entre ses jambes, lui donnant ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Rien que l'image mentale était jouissive, alors quand il arriva enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour voir son Sévy le prendre en entier, il fut parcourut de spasmes. Mais avant la libération ultime Sévy s'interrompit. Lucuis gémit de mécontentement, mais faillit avaler sa langue quand il sentit celle de Severus _en_ lui. Il tenta de s'accrocher au drap, mais il se sentit quand même chavirer, perdu dans un océan de luxure, la vision brouillée.

Il se crispa un peu quand il sentit un doigt humide en lui, mais vit des étoiles et cria presque quand Severus effleura sa prostate. Il crut jouir mais alors Severus se pencha sur lui, avec une lueur dans le regard imprégnée de luxure que Lucius ne lui connaissait pas. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas le laisser jouir maintenant. Se serait trop facile. Lucius s'accrocha désespérément au cou de Severus et l'embrassa à corps perdu, alors que d'autres doigts s'immisçaient en lui.

Le plaisir était tel qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il voulait plus. Il le voulait _en lui_.

Severus se positionna sur Lucius, murmura rapidement un sort pour se lubrifier, puis il enfonça lentement son gland en Lucius. Celui-ci se crispa un peu, alors Severus s'empara de son membre et de caressa de manière à lui faire oublier la douleur. Rapidement les gémissements reprirent et alors Severus alla jusqu'au bout. Sa respiration se coupa sous le choc. Lucius était si serré… Il resta ainsi un moment, le temps que Lucius s'habitue à lui, et quand il sentit les mouvements de bassins du blond il commença à aller et venir. Il y alla doucement au début, mais plus Lucius devenait bruyant, plus il accélérait. Il se plaça de sorte à cogner sa prostate à _chaque_ fois, décuplant le plaisir de son amant, et le sien par la même occasion, ces cris sonnant comme le plus efficace des appel à la luxure. Quand il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, il accéléra ses mouvements sur le membres de Lucius, et les deux jouirent en choeur quelques instants plus tard. Ils restèrent ainsi aussi longtemps que possible, blottit l'un contre l'autre, puis Severus se retira sans pour autant briser l'étreinte.

Après une éternité de bonheur et une petit sieste, les deux amants se séparèrent à contre coeur. Ils recommencèrent chacun à faire leur valise, se lançant de petits sourires.

Après Poudlard Lucius partie en école magique de commerce pour ensuite intégrer le ministère, comme son père. Severus partie en école de potion pour devenir maître en cet art. Malgré les études ils arrivèrent à se retrouver, passant des week-end entiers ensemble, dans la même chambre, sans dire un mot.


End file.
